


Making Love in the Black Lion

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessional Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Spoilers for Season 8.Title explains it all.





	Making Love in the Black Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: The lack of interaction with this ship was the motivation to write this and more.

_“Take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love.”_

 

_“You’ve earned it.”_

 

Keith continued to stare out subtle darkness in front of him with Kosmo. He sat on Black Lion’s nose long after Lance had left for his dinner date with Allura. He felt uncertain for earning a night off. The night before their battle with Honerva and the Galra Empire.

 

He was uncertain of how a certain person feel after being gone for several years in space. He did not mean to stand him up at his old place. There were times that he had forgotten about him during battles, but as times passed and several life and death situations, when he was alone in his room, his thoughts went straight to him.

 

James had changed. He has changed a lot after Sendak occupied Earth. He was not the usual boy who tried to rival him in many aspects during their time at the Garrison. Not the puny boy who had the balls to taunt and insult him which resulted in a fist fight.

 

A grown man. Keith cannot denied the fact that James has also grown handsome. It seems unfair and he doesn’t know why.

 

“There you are.” His sensual voice had broken him out of his daze as Keith glanced down along with Kosmo. “Lance had told me where you be hiding. Honestly.”

 

Keith watched as James placed a hand on his waist and tilted his body on the left with a head shake.

 

“The sun is down and you’re still there.” James looked up.

 

“James.” He spoke softly.

 

It made James quirked his brow with slight concern. He sighed and combed his hair back like a typical cool person.

 

“Even though we’ll be together in the mission, but our tasks will separate us.” James crossed his arms and stared at the dark horizon. “I’ve spent my time with my family already, but I want to use my remaining time with you, Keith.”

 

He was an idiot. James could have spent several more hours with his family as it was uncertain how long they’ll be gone or if they’ll be back alive.

 

Kosmo gave a soft whine before he teleported his master on ground level where James stood. He ruffled his fur and quietly walked away to give them a private moment. They both watched Kosmo leaving away and curling next to Black Lion’s massive metal paw.

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith turned to see James when he felt two firm hands rested on both cheeks and taste of hot breath seared on his lips. He closed his eyes with his body relaxing as the feel of soft strokes on his scalp and his raven hair. Their heads interchanged in turns with nibbles on the lips, short wrestles and curling of their tongues, and hungry kisses.

 

He could feel James’ feelings through his kisses and touches. His wandering hands caressed through his hair, face, and his body so thoroughly for some kind of confirmation.

 

With saliva spread across as they depart, James was the first to rest his forehead on Keith’s as they catched their breathe.

 

“You left me.” James panted.

 

He felt it. The swelling of his lower eyelids, trembles of his lips and a stinging stab in his heart. Those words. It stung more painful than he had imagined.

 

As he could sense it, James gave a gentle rub underneath his eye and a tender kiss on Keith’s nose.

 

“But you came back.” A kiss on his forehead. “That’s all I care about, Keith.”

 

Keith gently pushed James back with his hands on his chest and shook his head. He held his head down.

 

“You should still hate me.” His voice faltered and trembled. “I don’t deserve this and I definitely don’t deserve you.”

 

“Look up at me, Keith.”

 

Keith shook his head, but looked up when James grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to look. Those grayish-blue eyes shimmered under the moonlight. He felt himself being drown in those beautiful eyes and melting to his gentle touches on his face.

 

“I’m going to make love with you tonight.” With his thumb traced along Keith’s soft lower lip. “I will make you remember why you are more deserving than you believe.”

 

He just let James swept him away easily. It was a blur once Keith had invited James in and to where they are now.

 

The sounds were unknown to him. He did not expect to make those kinds of lewd sounds ever. Most of all, he would never expect them having sex inside the Black Lion.

 

“James!” Keith gasped with his hands grasping on James’ smooth hair. Everything felt hot down below.

 

James did not waste another second to get back nor the idea of sneaking in one of their rooms to have sex. He found more privacy within the Black Lion after locating one of the cargo rooms and Kosmo was smart to take his sleep within the cockpit. The moment they were in the cargo room and door closed, James went straight to kissing him with more vigor and his hands were both desperate and gentle when taking off his clothes.

 

“James!” He shouted when his body arched up and fell down with heavy panting. It didn’t stop there right after he climaxed. The moment he looked up, he saw something more ethereal eclipsed over him.

 

Those mesmerizing eyes and his tantalizing toned muscles were enough to make come again. He was like a gift from the gods. His hands went up to touch those perfectly sculpted muscles and tracing along the outlines. Not as muscular like Shiro, but was more close to his mother.

 

When his eyes went further down to look where his hands were exploring, he caught a glimpse of something more wilder that his cheeks felt hotter than rest of his body. He heard the man above chuckled when he looked away. And now, his body became even hotter with a sudden skin-to-skin contact and hot spurts of wind whispered in his ear.

 

“I love you, Keith.” He rocked his hip and was rewarded with delicious shivers and soft moans. They sound so much pleasant and melodic than in his dreams.

 

“You’re….you’re big.” Keith whispered so softly that James would have not heard it if it wasn’t for their enclosed space.

 

It was amusing.

 

He just made a confession and only response he got was about the size of his twitching cock. But that was one of the many reasons why he loved him. Keith can be amazing in many things, but when it comes understanding on certain things, his childlike curiosity emerges unsuspectingly if someone can catch it with a trained eye. Or who has been with Keith longer.

 

James was going to tease him mercilessly. Once he found the right position, he grinded his hip nice and slow with firm frictions. The look of on Keith’s face was priceless. A shock look melted into pure wanton as he continued to grind. His humming purrs and calling of his name were enough to quicken his pace.

 

“I love you.” He repeated as he paused a fraction of a second to flip Keith’s cock up to his stomach and continued his rhythm grinding.

 

Keith was melting. His hands grabbing hold of his lover’s shoulders to hold him up as James continue to make him wither. This time, he heard James’ confession louder on the second time.

 

He was getting close. Too close to come when James had quicken his pace. His arms wrapped around James’ neck as he spread his legs apart to give more room.

 

“James!” He chanted his name many times as it was getting closer. He wanted to come with James this time.

 

Keith screamed out his name louder than he ever had. It was loud enough to drown out James’ grunts and the call of his name.

 

“James.” His voice started to become hoarse as he pulled him close with both hands on his cheeks for the kiss.

 

He was so gentle and considerate. He want to feel more of James. To drown in his comforting warmth.

 

“I want to feel you inside of me too.” His vision were slightly blurry after closing his eyes several times. “Please James.”

 

“Keith.” He whispered between their lips. “No need to plea. I am willingly to give you whatever you want with your consent.” A quick searing kiss. “I will be gentle.”

 

He held onto James’ neck tight as the feel of the head rubbed against his entrance and teasing trace of his moist folds. It was going to happen here. Inside the Black Lion.

 

“I’m going in.”

 

Keith gasped softly. It barely went inside, but the size and thickness surprised him. Tight and warm as it inched itself inside slowly. He could have not imagined this at all. The size of his cock was near perfect going inside.

 

“Relax, love.” Something felt light inside his chest when he heard James’ words. “You have to relax so this won’t hurt. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t hurt me.” Keith whispered in his ear. “I trust you.”

 

Just one more push for James to continue. He did not want him stop.

 

“I love you, James.”

 

He was taken to heaven by this handsome god.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
